


A bizarre Meeting

by BlackShade



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Happy Ending, Letters, M/M, One Shot, blind meeting, changki, changki rise 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShade/pseuds/BlackShade
Summary: Kihyun finds something left in his desk by another student. He doesn't realize it will be the reason for them to start talking. A bizarre meeting ^^





	A bizarre Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's my first fanfic ever and I'm happy it's a changki one! We all need more if this ship in our lives :) I apologize in advance for eventual grammar mistakes, unfortunately English is not my first language :/ I hope you enjoy it tho :D

If Kihyun would have to choose the most tiring and exhausting day at school it would definitely be Wednesday. He had around 6 different classes with only 5 minutes break between them. It was a nightmare. High school life was overall a nightmare. From the early hours of the morning when they had to wake up to be on time for the first class until the very last course of the day, everything drove Kihyun mad. Both teachers and parents were putting a lot of pressure on their shoulders, raising the expectations to a whole new level. And besides having to deal with these problems, there was one more that made Kihyun's stomach growl constantly.

 

In that morning, the pink haired boy was too alarmed by the fact that he was being late for school that he forgot to take his lunch bag placed on the kitchen counter by his dear mother. It was a slow, painful death to think about all that delicious food being forgotten and wasted like that, the boy thought. Now he had to resist the urge to shove the nearest food item down his throat, which wasn't the easiest task to complete. He still had to go through 2 more classes until he would finally be free to go home and eat a proper warm meal. It was a battle Kihyun wasn't sure he will be able to win, a war without his weapons.

  
As he was walking down the halls of his high school, the teenager suddenly turned to the right, entering the classroom of his next course: Math. The room was large, leaving the cold autumn air from outside to refresh the space that not long ago was crowded with other high school students. Its walls were painted with striking white paint with a few blue lines in each corner for emphasis. The few handmade posters hanged on the walls were giving the class extra color and even more life. Inside, could be found 4 rows of desks paired up with their own chair.

 

Kihyun quickly placed his backpack on the back of his personal wooden chair and took his usual seat while opening the textbook for a brief review of the current lesson they were at. Unconsciously, Kihyun searched with his soft small hands the empty spot below his desk trying to find a better place for the few papers he was holding for a couple of minutes now. A few minutes earlier, as he was walking the building's long hallways, he accidentally met with Mrs. Sae, his biology teacher which the pink haired boy profoundly admired. Mrs. Sae was a middle age sweet woman who deeply cared for all of her students, including Kihyun. She didn't hesitate for a minute to greet the teenager and praise him for the amazing work he has done with his last project. 

'Outstanding work, Mr. Yoo! I'm so proud of your presentation. Too bad I can't keep it for myself' the woman displayed a partially disappointed expression  
'Thank you, Mrs. Sae' the boy bowed politely, taking the papers from the professor's hands. 'I'm incredibly sorry but I'm afraid I'll be late for Math if I don't go now' he apologized turning his body and leaving the woman behind with her thoughts.

  
Kihyun was back to his initial task. As his hands were curiously wandering the little open space below his desk, the pink boy was surprised to actually feel something left by another student by accident in the same spot he was searching. Kihyun directed his look from the Math book to the strange object below his desk which he discovered to be a sandwich.

'How stupid can someone be to forget his lunch here' he laughed to himself only to be reminded that he did the same thing in the morning. His giggle was slowly fading after the ugly remark the other side of his brain did without any previous warning. 'Ugh well, I should give it back to the owner after the class ends. They must be starving' the pink haired boy gently placed the sandwich in a corner below the desk.

In that moment, Mr. Choi, his Math teacher entered the classroom greeting his students with a huge smile on his face. He was happy, Kihyun noticed the bright features of the professor. He liked Mr.Choi in general, but if he was in a good mood that meant not a total ruined day for him. They began the class with some geometry exercises and then a little bit of new theory. Kihyun's worries and thoughts slowly drifted away by the end of the hour.

 

 

When the teacher ended the course, the boy started packing up his belongings, trying to not forget or miss any of them. A terrible mistake from his past reminded him to be cautious about his personal stuff because forgetting them in strange places could mean only one thing: suffering. It was that saying that the teenager often forgot about but always agreed upon: things' value increases after you lose them. What a true thing to say, Kihyun thought. But even after everything was neatly packed in his backpack, there was still one more thing that was left out untouched.

The mysterious sandwich he found laying carelessly in his desk. 'Oh! That's right! I...don't know who forgot it here. They must be long gone by now, anyway' Kihyun thought glancing from one corner to another, inspecting his surroundings. 'Well, it's just a sandwich, no one will miss it that much, and it would be a pity to be thrown to the garbage right? And I've been starving for hours already, I'm giving it a purpose. They should thank me for eating it and not leaving it to rot' the boy's babbling was in his head alone but truthfully he was only trying to find a good excuse for what he was about to do. He took it, unwrapped it from its plastic shell and started eating while going for the next and final class of the day.

 

  
In the next couple of days, the pink haired boy kept thinking about the person who forgot his lunch in his desk 'wHaT IF THEY DIED STARVING JOOHEON-AH???' Kihyun yelled at his friend through the phone causing him to shudder 'THEY DIDN'T DIE KIHYUN-HYUNG, IT WAS ONLY A MERE SANDWICH' believe it or not but the poor boy was completely done with the older's stupid life crisis and continuous annoying whinings.

'WHAT IF THEY'LL HATE ME FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE, OR I'LL START GETTING BULLIED Omfg I need to apologize. And F.A.S.T.' Kihyun was getting more agitated by the minute and there was almost nothing to make him feel better. 'Kihyun-hyung, you won't get bullied and they won't hate you! You were starving, you said it yourself. Get over it already' Kihyun was so sure the younger rolled his eyes at the other end of the phone call. Jooheon has been his friend for over 5 years already. They've spent so much time together and shared so many memories Kihyun couldn't imagine not being friends with him. But at times like this, the younger was close to being useless. 'You're not helping me at all, I'm hanging up, bye'

'WAIT' Jooheon cut his friend short. 'Look' after a deep thoughtful sigh, the brunette continued his sentence 'If you really want to do something to feel better then return the favor. Find the person and give them your sandwich or invite them somewhere, I don't know, you figure that part out. I think it'd be pretty nice, don't you think?'

  
**Almost** nothing to exist to make him feel better.

  
'Now you're getting useful'

 

  
The next Wednesday, after the Math class was over, Kihyun decided to go talk to Mr. Choi and ask him about the class that was here before him, thinking about the mysterious person who had forgotten the sandwich just before Kihyun's arrival. A raw form of solution to his problem was slowly appearing in his mind but he needed that piece of information first before making any other further moves.

'Professor!' Kihyun called out from his seat, slowly approaching the blackboard with small careful steps 'Oh, Kihyun! What can I do for you today?' Mr.Choi had one of his warm sweet smiles on. The pink haired boy felt so lucky to have him as a teacher. 'Um... I have a... question. A strange question, actually' the teenager's reply made the man lift up his eyebrows with curiosity 'Go on! Don't be shy' the large smile reassured Kihyun to continue with his request 'I was wondering if you know what's the number of the class that comes here to study Math before me...'

'Oh that's indeed a weird one' Mr. Choi started giggling but didn't hesitate to tell him 'Hm... let me think for a second...Oh, I believe it's 12C! But why are you asking?

'Um, nothing too important, I just wish to meet someone. Thank you for your help, Mr. Choi' Suddenly, the teenager's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink and he felt somehow shy and taken aback by his teacher natural curiosity as he was trying to leave the classroom as soon as possible.

'Wait! Kihyun!' The teenager suddenly stopped and turned back to face his teacher once again '12C has another Math class right now, after yours. If you wait long enough, maybe you'll be able to meet up with that person you were talking about' Mr.Choi continued with his knowledge hoping it will help Kihyun even more than already did

'Really? They'll return???' Kihyun quickly looked at his wristwatch but it was useless. In only 2 minutes the bell will ring again announcing the start of the next class. Kihyun couldn't afford to be late for History. Their teacher was known in the entire high school for being the most severe out of them and today they had scheduled a test. And above all, the History classroom was on the other side of the building. Harsh professor plus a difficult test to pass plus 3 floors to be run by an unfit person like him? Not the best combination. There was no way Kihyun could wait for that person only to apologize and risk everything else. At least now the pink haired boy knew for sure that before and after his Math class, the mysterious person returned to the classroom.

  
He had the craziest plan to apologize and settle things right.

  
'I'm sorry, professor, unfortunately I can't wait but thank you so much for helping me. I gotta go now! '

 

  
When Kihyun got home from school that day, he planned everything to make sure he'll pay back his debt. Even though Jooheon was right and the 'sandwich situation', as he likes to call it, wasn't something that should occupy Kihyun's mind at all, the pink haired boy couldn't stop feeling guilty about it. He decided that next Wednesday, after Math class was over, to leave another sandwich and a little note on top of it, being almost 100% sure the owner of the initial sandwich will find both Kihyun's sandwich and his note.

 _《Hey! I'm the one that unhesitatingly ate your forgotten sandwich 2 weeks ago. I'm sorry for leaving you without any food. I hope this will pay back my debt ^^》_ Kihyun slowly wrote on the little piece of paper, making sure it's legible enough. The only thing worse than not apologizing to the right person would be for no one to understand his handwriting. 'This should be fine' the pink haired boy mentally sighed.

  
Another Wednesday came and strangely enough, Kihyun wasn't feeling as exhausted as a few weeks ago, he was actually looking forward to it. The Math class passed in the blink of an eye and it was time for Kihyun to leave his 'gratitude' message towards the unknown person who shared his seat.

 

 

 

 

2 weeks have passed since Changkyun left his sandwich in his desk only to find it was missing when he returned for looking for it. 2 weeks whilst Changkyun lived a boring and uneventful school life as usual. But that Wednesday was the day his life was about to get a little bit more exciting than normal.

He entered the Math classroom he left only one hour ago when he had to go to Geography class. He seated in his usual place while putting his backpack on the back of the chair. He took some notebooks out of his black backpack, leaving only one of them on his desk, the others putting them gently in the small opened space below it. At that moment, he felt something touching his left hand while a small note fell down. He picked it up and started reading it.

 _《Hey! I'm the one that unhesitatingly ate your forgotten sandwich 2 weeks ago. I'm sorry for leaving you without any food. I hope this will pay back my debt ^^》_  
  
Changkyun's face turned a bright shade of red while his eyes widened to the maximum after finishing reading it. The ones around him could've bet he got strangely sick in a matter of seconds. The immense shock made Changkyun's heart beat twice as fast than usual, almost as bad as that one time when he ran for 10 kilometers in a kids marathon, not stopping once. But in the current situation, everything was far worse. His body was an anxious mess of scattered emotions and thoughts.

He couldn't believe Kihyun did THAT.

 

The pink haired boy didn't know it but Changkyun has been aware of his presence for a long time. For a **very** long time, in fact. Two months ago, when Changkyun transferred schools, everything seemed difficult, especially making new friends. The grayish haired boy thought he had an approachable figure but apparently, that wasn't enough. He had to spend several days eating alone at the school canteen, but at least it was quiet enough for Changkyun to study a little bit more and be with his own thought. That changed when one day, Jooheon, a guy which was two months older than him from his Economy class, greeted him in the hallway. Since then, they kept talking during their shared class and on their random meetings in the hallway.

That's how he first noticed Kihyun. Kihyun was probably Jooheon's best friend, Changkyun believed. They were always seen with each other, they were always having so much fun together, Changkyun even wondered how Jooheon never got to introduce him to the pink haired boy. It was impossible to miss him. No one could ever turn a blind eye to him. Kihyun was so full of energy around Jooheon, he was always joking and having a good time, he was probably catching everyone's attention. Especially with that weird good looking pink hair of his.

Changkyun wouldn't admit it out loud but since he first noticed Kihyun, he started developing a little (big) crush on him. And nothing was easy as it looked. He couldn't just go and confess his feelings, hoping for a good result. It was a chance in a million for Kihyun to like him back. Considering he was gay which Changkyun didn't think so even the slightest bit.

One time, Changkyun was chatting with Jooheon when somehow the older mentioned something that made the first intrigued '...aND after having the most tiresome day EVER, I still had to go through one of Kihyun-hyung's 25 minutes rant about how 《he starves every Wednesday because of how long the school day is》. Can you believe that??? I'm so done with his annoying ass'  
'Wait what did you say?' Changkyun let out a soft laugh 'Yeah man, I don't know either, he says he starves every Wednesday because of how long the day is' Jooheon repeated one more time the information even though he was sure the younger understood since the first time

  
That's what made the grayish haired boy intentionally leave his sandwich for Kihyun to find in the first place. He thought the gesture is going to surprise the boy in a good way. And apparently, it did, giving the unexpected note Changkyun received. He was too perplex to do anything. Should he respond to Kihyun? What if he finds out about his identity??? He would be totally screwed. Changkyun didn't want for Kihyun to think he's a creepy ass stalker that is in love with him. Nooo, that's a no-no. But he should still reply to the note right? Kihyun might think it didn't reach the right person if he wouldn't. Okay, then it was settled. He will calm down, take a deep breath and respond to Kihyun's message. But what should he say? He doesn't know if Changkyun is a girl or a boy, does he? He was convinced the pink haired boy never saw him up close. He should take advantage of that.

_《Oh, you hurt me so bad! >.< And I really wanted to eat that sandwich 2 weeks ago... I'm so sad. At least someone enjoyed it :) Thank you for giving it back :3 》_

HE WASN'T THANKFUL FOR HIS SANDWICH, WHAT WAS HE THINKING?!?! Truth be told, Changkyun's hands were controlled by his mind no more. They were writing for themselves and themselves only. He wanted to feed the little pink hamster until his cheeks exploded. Changkyun needed no food from the precious little man but he still accepted his offering. It wasn't like he didn't feel lowkey hungry.

 

When Kihyun received Changkyun's note the next week, he couldn't control his excitement.

_《I said I was sorry... :/ But why aren't you giving a phone number or at least a name. I don't know anything about you, mysterious person o.o I have to wait for your reply a WHOLE WEEK It's that fair to you?》_

   
_《A phone number??? Are you insane? You can't be sure in what dirty hands my number can end up. Then I'll be harassed all day long :( You're not thinking about others' privacy tsk tsk tsk 》_

  
_《And it's better for us to talk like this because....? 》_

  
_《Oh Come on! Think about them as letters ^^ they're keeping the mystery real and alive. Doesn't it spark your interest? Doesn't make you eager for my reply? 》_

  
Changkyun knew he was almost crossing the line but he was finally able to talk with Kihyun after such a long time. He wasn't going to let the chance pass past him.

  
Kihyun was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say next. The stranger was indeed right. The 'letters' were the only exciting things in his life at the moment. He couldn't lie that he was enjoying the situation.

  
_《I guess you're right, Stranger. I've never been so keen_ on for _Wednesday as I'm now. I guess I owe you that ^^》_

  
_《See? I told you :3 Oh my, we're giving each other names now, Stranger. Getting closer already》_

  
_《Do_ n't _be so excited, Stranger ^^ I wouldn't have to call you like that if I'd know your name. Why don't you tell me at least your name, it's not such a big deal like a phone number.》_

  
Strangely enough, Kihyun received no note the next week. It felt weird for him. During the last 2 months they've talked, it became a natural thing to do, so now it seemed like a piece of him was missing. His old boring life was almost back. Kihyun thought that maybe he was too bold asking for the stranger's private information like that. He felt guilty inside. He enjoyed exchanging notes with the stranger and didn't want for things to end up this way.

  
Fortunately, after another week, Kihyun found another note in his desk waiting for him. And it was oddly way bigger than the ones before it. It made the pink haired boy nervous and very curious in his seat.

  
_《I'm terribly sorry for not replying last week :( I had to_ rush for _my next class and I forgot to leave the note. Anyway... about what you said. Well, I'm asking you, why do you need a name? Sometimes it's our duty to keep the mystery alive and not destroy it with our curious exploring minds. You're already talking to me. Isn't it enough? 》_

  
Kihyun had to admit that was the weirdest, most vague thing someone ever said to him. And at the same time, true.

  
_《It's true what you said, but I don't even know who you are after all. I don't know if you're a girl or a boy, I don't know if you're the best or the worst in your class, I don't know how you look or how you're behaving with the ones around you. It feels like talking to a ghost》_

  
_《I feel like I need to contradict you. It's like talking to a soul, not a ghost, I'm not dead yet, honey. I'm a soul. And you know me by how I'm talking with you. Do I seem like a bad person? I could be, that's true. But do you feel like I am one?》_

  
The question lingered on Kihyun's mind for more time than he wanted to. The stranger didn't feel like a bad person at all. Plus, he was a just another student, not a creepy pedophile who you can meet online...right?

  
_《You still haven't answered any of my questions. You seem like a nice person. I really want to me you and talk to you, to an actual face, not to a note》_

_《Does the appearance means so much to you...?》_

  
_《Not really, but it still defines us, right? 》_

  
_《I don't know what to say... What about when you fall in love? Do you fall in love with the face?》_

  
_《What are you actually asking? Are you suddenly interested in my love life? 》_

  
Kihyun felt the stranger hinting at something else, something else Kihyun didn't know what it was. Why was their conversation turning so serious?

  
_《No?! Why would you think that..?? Anyway, I heard Mr. Choi is going to give to every class of hiss a surprise test this week so you should better prepare beforehand》_

 

The pink haired boy didn't fully believe the stranger's information but just to be sure he won't fail Math, he reviewed the current lesson for a few more times than usual.

  
_《Stranger!! Thank you so much for telling about the surprise test... I owe you big time. I'd have probably failed it if it weren't for you》_

  
_《My pleasure :3 》_

  
After that last message, the stranger went surprisingly quiet. Kihyun couldn't think of any interesting subjects to bring up and didn't want to lose their peculiar connexion. But time went by pretty fast and the pink haired boy forgot about the notes and the existence of the mysterious stranger until one day, on Valentine's day when he entered the Math class to find on his desk a beautiful dark red rose. Attached to it, a small piece of paper had written on it _《For a gorgeous soul. So stunning and so dazzling, so terrifying to appear before it》_

  
The words inscribed on the perfectly white piece of paper shook Kihyun to the core. No one gave him something similar before. And it was certainly from the mysterious stranger. He knew it. He was sure of it.

  
The pink haired boy tore a little piece of paper from his Math notebook and began writing.

  
_《Thank you. I know it was from you. I love it. 》_

  
_《I don't know what you're talking about》_

  
_《What do you mean? Wasn't you the one that left that rose on my desk on Valentine's day? You're such a sweet girl, I don't know why you're hiding so much...》_

The note from Kihyun saddened Changkyun completely. He could feel a strong wave of disappointment but also fear crushing inside of him. The grayish haired boy didn't know what else to respond to Kihyun. He couldn't avoid the truth longer but at the same time didn't want to reveal himself before the boy. It was indeed true he was the one that left Kihyun the beautiful red rose on the wooden desk. He wasn't planning it at the first but on Valentines's day, every flower shop he saw on his way to school had displayed roses of all kinds at their windows and one impressed Changkyun by its beauty. He instantly thought at Kihyun and how perfectly he would look beside it. A striking ephemeral beauty standing alongside an eternal beauty.  
But Changkyun was no 'sweet girl' even though he liked to hide. It was obvious, at least from Changkyun point of view, that they'll never have a chance together. So he decided to express his feelings for one last time towards Kihyun but not as explicit as the latter will probably expect.

Changkyun thought about his favorite book and the profound meaning behind. He tried explaining it to Kihyun in his note, only hoping that the boy will understand his hidden message.

_《Yesterday I read an interesting story while I was at the library to do the Math homework. Do you want to hear it? Well.. I won't wait for your answer, I'm still going to tell it to you. It's about this spirit called 'A' that wakes up every day in a different body. Either be it a boy, a girl, a baby or a grandparent, with blue eyes or green eyes, an Asian girl or an African boy, 'A' has been through them all. And one day, 'A' falls in love with a girl and tries to be with her every day. But every day 'A' is in another body. This makes the girl very confused. How can she love back 'A' if the body in which 'A' is in, it's also a girl? This violates the girl's principles._

_How can we learn to see beyond the surface and love the soul, Kihyun? 》_

When Kihyun saw the note, he didn't think for a second that it's the last one he'll receive from the stranger. He opened it and started reading it, a little intimidated by its unusual length.

After a couple of minute of total silence, Kihyun's mouth opened and his eyes widened. From where all of this was coming? How did the stranger know his name? Has he been stalking him until now? Tones of restless thoughts were roaming Kihyun's mind making him more anxious by the minute.

  
_《Where is all of this coming from? You didn't answer my initial question and what's that story about? And how do you know my name? I've never mentioned it to you. Have you been stalking me until now?》_

  
The pink haired boy's questions have never been answered. Many weeks passed after that one and Kihyun lost all the hope that one day he'll be able to meet up with the stranger that has been discussing with for over six months. Thinking about it, those six months meant a whole deal for Kihyun. It practically changed his life. He started caring deeply for the stranger which face he never saw in his life. The thought that the feeling won't be mutual scared Kihyun but not enough to make him give up. It might have been a strange relationship but for him, it felt real, and it felt good, it felt genuine.

  
For him, things couldn't end like this. Kihyun had to do something. The stranger knew so many things about him and he knew none. Then, an idea crossed the boy's mind. 'So, he has Math class after me. Until now, I wasn't able to meet him because I was too scared to be late for History. Well, screw History, I have priorities ' And that's how Kihyun decided to skip History to find the face and maybe even the name of the mysterious stranger.

  
The days were passing almost too fast in Kihyun's opinion, and that thought made him think twice about finding out the stranger's identity. 'What if everything will get worse?' one side of Kihyun's brain was fighting the other 'What if everything will get better?!!??!' 'UGH IS USELESS' the boy sighed giving himself completely to his thoughts.

  
When Math class was over, an immense feeling of adrenaline rush was defying Kihyun's body. He had to find out who it was or he'll regret it for the rest of his life.

He quickly left the classroom, hiding over a wall near boy's bathroom that had the perfect view of his seat. Many people were going in, sitting in their respective seats but no one occupied Kihyun's. The bell rang and finally the last few student entered the classroom, preparing themselves for the upcoming Math class. In Kihyun's visual field entered a slim, well-dressed boy with grayish hair, black tight jeans, and a loose t-shirt. The teenager knew him from somewhere but couldn't put his finger on it. Then he realized. He was one of newest friends of Jooheon. What was his name? Cheongi? Changyeon? Changkyun! That's right! So that's how he knew him! But why didn't he say something earlier? It wasn't such a big deal. It was in fact, a kind of a funny coincidence to think of. Oh, the rose! The rose...

  
《 _ **I'm a soul.**_ 》

 

《 _ **For a gorgeous**_ _ **soul.**_ 》

 

 

No denying that he was the one that sent Kihyun the rose. He was the one.... and now it all made sense... he refused to come clean about being a girl or a boy, always changing the subject, telling the story of the spirit 'A' ...was he...was he in love with him?

  
Everything was too big of a shock for Kihyun to comprehend all at once. He didn't notice that in his state of profound confusion he was approaching the classroom to take a better look at Changkyun's face. Kihyun was mesmerized by the boy's gentle movements, turning the textbook's pages so carefully like he thought it's gonna tare them apart. In the split of a second, the grayish haired boy directed his glance only to land on the little short man standing by the entrance. Noticing he was caught, Kihyun started backing away with small steps which quickly turned into a real run. After no more than 5 meters, the pink haired boy felt his wrist held back by an unknown presence.

'Kihyun please, wait!' Changkyun's breathlessly said. The short boy was so caught up in his thought he didn't even manage to hear Changkyun's calls from before

'No! Leave me!' Kihyun was struggling to break out from Changkyun's hand lock

'No wait, I have to explain myself' any explanation right now was worthless to Kihyun but he let the boy continue

'Um, oh, I didn't expect for you to actually give me a chance to-' the pink haired boy turned around but it was immediately stopped by both Changkyun's strong grip and deep striking voice

'Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you and didn't tell you who I really was.' Changkyun's eyes seemed like a chocolate sea and his words made Kihyun drown in it. 'Truthfully, I wanted to get close to you for a very long time and when you wrote back on that note, for me it felt like it will be the only chance I'll ever get to talk with you... and not knowing anything about me? It set me free. I'm sorry you had to find out like this and I'm sorry how I ended my last note. I shouldn't have..'

 

Kihyun left Changkyun's side with little teardrops in his eyes after a few more minutes of undisturbed silence, without saying anything in return. The grayish boy looked at how the tiny figure was slowly disappearing in the distance, feeling terribly useless as there was nothing he could do to stop him going further away or make things better.

 

There was once a book Changkyun read that said if you look at the world around you while you are feeling sad, it will respond you with the same vibe: sadness. If you'll look at it while you are in a hurry, the world will seem in a hurry as well.

Well right now, everything beside Changkyun seemed sad and worthless. There were no more interesting notes left by Kihyun for him to read, and nevertheless, there was no more Kihyun on the school's hallways. In the end, everything felt depressing and monotone. Black and white with a slight hint of gray.

 

  
The final bell for the day rang announcing it was time for students to return to their respective homes. Changkyun put all of his textbooks and notebooks in his backpack, covered himself with his long light brown coat that perfectly matched his hair and then exited the school building. As he was walking down the street to reach the bus station, a small cold hand grabbed his wrist dragging him to a side alley, almost abandoned. Numbed by the little shock of having himself guided to another place different than the public bus station, Changkyun noticed much later that the hand belonged to the pink haired boy named Kihyun. Once they reached their destination, neither of them were saying a word. The grayish boy felt an awkward mood surrounding him, so he started letting out some of his random thoughts:

'Look, Kihyun I've already told you...I'm feeling extremely bad for lying to you and you know I don't know what else-'

Changkyun's babbling was abruptly cut by Kihyun's soft sweet lips. The first was too surprised by the latter's sudden move that it took him a few seconds to completely understand the situation and respond to the kiss with the same emotion. Their lip lock was innocent and full of sincerity as they were moving against each other. Kihyun was the first to break the kiss only to give Changkyun another small peck on his now red lips. The pink haired boy was still standing close the other, making their noses touch from time to time. He didn't dare to look in his companion's divine chocolate eyes. He knew he will lose himself while there. 'I'm sorry I ran away that day' 

'No, you have nothing-' Kihyun stopped Changkyun's words from coming out with another light peck

'Let me finish, please...' The younger was no more surprised by Kihyun's sudden actions. He looked him deeply in the eyes signaling to continue finishing what he had to say. 'I'm sorry I ran away that day, the shock was too big for me to handle. It seemed surreal. To have someone loving you for who you are and not your appearance? To fall in love with your soul? That was a first for me. I couldn't admit what I already knew deep down. I must have seemed so superficial-' Now it was Changkyun's time to make Kihyun shut up with his lip lock. This time, Changkyun didn't want to end it as soon as the pink haired boy did. 'You're talking too much Yoo Kihyun' Their lips were moving once again in perfect synchronization with short breaks for the needed air. 'I like you already for who you are' and for the first time that day, Kihyun stared deep into Changkyun hypnotic dark eyes. His breath, an uneven mess: 'Me too'.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello once again! I hope you liked it!I know it was kind of rushed, but I wanted it to be a one shot not an entire story...I still hope you enjoyed it. Please, if you have any questions or any feedback, I'd be glad to receive it ^^ 
> 
> Oh btw, the book Changkyun was talking about it's called "Everyday" by David Levithan


End file.
